Douces illusions
by Dreamhavre
Summary: L'un deux, endormi par sa routine cherche l'adrénaline. L'autre, glacial, tel un ange déchu savoure son verre de vin. A quoi penset'il? Il ne dit rien. song fic, drarry, yaoï


**Note de l'auteur (et oui, une fiction n'aurait pas la même saveur sans un minimum de blabla xD) :**

Alors.. Pour commencer, le texte à venir est une song-fic, basée sur « Tu dis rien » de Louise Attaque, que vous pourrez écouter sur Radioblog. Je la dédie à Will, alias Rony-Riry, qui écrit des fictions merveilleuses, et qui m'a fait les plus beaux compliments de ma vie. Et même s'il mérite mieux, ben.. J'espère au moins que ça lui fera plaisir. ;) Merci beaucoup.

Blablabla, pas à moi personnages, JK, blablabla scénario interprétation à-moi-pas-touche. Les paroles en gras sont extraites de la chason P

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture…

**Tu penses quoi toi? Tu dis rien.**

Tu es simplement là, à me regarder, froid, distant. Aristocratique dans chacune de tes attitudes, parce que pour toi, tout est apparences, illusion et distance.

Nos yeux se trouvent, s'affrontent, et mes joues se colorent.

L'envie me reprend, comme souvent, depuis la fin de cette guerre où j'ai vu ma destinée s'achever. Je suis un héros, un héros dont la quête est terminée, un personnage historique dont au fond, on ne retiendra que le nom, et une cicatrice. Je suis terminé, ma vie est derrière moi...

Aujourd'hui, tout n'est que quotidien plat. Ennuyeux. Tout n'est que jalousie de la part de gens comme toi, gala, compliments, hypocrisie et faux semblants, sourire lancés, rarement pensés.

Des yeux défient les miens, alors que, Grand Prince, tu finis ton verre de vin. Ta langue effleure ta lèvre supérieure, dans un mouvement qui aux autres paraîtra naturel, et que, je le sais, m'est totalement adressé... L'envie me reprend, toute simple, toute puissante, et irrépressible...

**En une heure, de tes bras souffler la colère du monde.**  
**Voyager, être là, sauver chacune des secondes**  
Tu te relèves, enfin, et t'approche de la serveuse. Aguicheur, comme toujours, tu profites de la musique ambiante pour onduler, l'espace de quelques accords, ton corps à damner les dieux. Diabolique...

Je détourne la tête incapable de supporter ce spectacle là. Je sais pertinemment ce qui va se passer... Tu vas t'approcher de moi, feignant de ne pas m'avoir remarqué, tu me lanceras une pique, qui me blessera au plus profond de mon âme. Parce que chacun de tes mots résonnent en moi, en boucle, détruisant chaque jour un peu plus mes espoirs. Binoclard, crevure, Affreux, Petit Pote, autant de façon que tu as de m'appeler, aujourd'hui encore... Et tu es bien le seul à oser. Mes dents s'enfoncent encore davantage dans la peau de mes lèvres. J'envie dès que je te vois, de frapper, de détruire, et d'aimer à la fois. Comme si avec toi, tout était conciliable... J'imagine ta peau, blanche et glaciale, glisser contre la mienne, autrement que baguette à la main ou poings relevés. J'imagine une fois de plus un tendre ballet joué par nos bouches, et me donne envie de vomir. Je suis malade, complètement malade de t'aimer alors que nous sommes tous deux mariés, que tu es un homme, que ça ne se fait pas, ni ne s'imagine. Je me sens monstrueux... Monstrueusement fasciné.

**Et protéger du froid les idées sans confondre**  
**Tu vois je rêve encore...**

Je me déteste. Je te hais. Je t'envie et te veux. Ca me brise, ça m'énerve, ça me prend, ça ne m'a jamais lâché, pas depuis ces trois années... Je te désire, sans jamais oser te l'avouer.

Ta voix murmure, proche de mon oreille, juste assez pour que je puisse ressentir ton souffle contre mon cou, quelques mots dont le sens est ambigu. Qu'est-ce que j'attends de toi? J'attends la haine, le sarcasme, la tromperie, je sais que tu es un maître dans ces domaines-là... J'attends un détachement sans borne face à mes exploits, une ironie infinie à mon propos... Je réalise avec effroi que tu me face et que je suis tout à fait incapable de soutenir ton regard. Ta main se glisse sous mon menton, le relève, m'obligeant à plonger dans la tourmente de tes sombres yeux gris.

**Penser plus vite que mon ombre**

Te dire que je ne comprends pas. Bafouiller, vouloir, toujours plus fort, me noyer dans ces puits sans fond gris orage... M'y perdre, et oublier cette réalité devenue nôtre. Si j'étais fou, inconscient, je te dirai que j'attends de toi un mensonge, une nuit, rien qu'une... Tu me considères, et l'éclat de tes yeux change. Ais-je parlé à voix haute? Tes lèvres s'étirent, Merlin, faite qu'elles se posent sur moi, Merlin permettez-moi, juste une excentricité de plus... Son corps, le mien, entrelacés jusqu'au matin...

A nouveau, ta voix, qui ne tardera pas à devenir coupante... Tranchante. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Je viens de te donner l'arme suprême contre moi. Je t'offre sur un plateau l plus sur moyen de me rabaisser... Alors rabaisse-moi, détruis-moi, assassine-moi, descend de ce pied d'estal où je t'ai placé malgré moi. "Soit... J'ai toujours été ce que tu attendais de moi."

Nous nous considérons, moi bouche bée, toi indifférent. Je te hais. Tellement. Un regard pour les autres, qui semblent s'être désintéressés à nous, puis juste une seconde, tes lèvres posées sur moi. C'est froid. C'est anormal. C'est ce que je veux.

**"Vois-tu je serais roi...**Si tu m'accompagnais chez moi..."

J'ai l'impression que mon esprit vient de lâcher. Je dois être mort. Cela ne se peut. Il me regarde, et moi... Je lui demande quand. Sa peau effleure la mienne une seconde fois. Pas besoin d'être plus clairs. Nous transplânons, silencieusement. Que diront les autres? Qu'Harry Potter a été manipulé? Que ce n'est pas naturel... Que je suis fou? Ta bouche se pose sur la mienne, et d'un coup, je me moque des conséquences... Je veux vivre cette réalité d'une nuit avec toi... Oublier mon quotidien juste une fois...

**Te souviens-tu de moi?**

L'enfant que j'étais, notre haine passée? Te souviens-tu des retenues, des mots mesquins, lancés avant nos matchs? Tu me répond que oui. Mais que plus que ça, tu te souviens de mes yeux verts flamboyants, de mon sourire lorsque je jouais au Quiditch contre toi... Et tu m'embrasses à nouveau. Les mots, tu ne les aimes pas, tu leur préfère le langage du corps...Le goût de tes lèvres me rend fou, et bientôt, mes bras s'enroulent autour de ta nuque. Ta peau est froide. La mienne me brûle. Je me sens bien entre tes bras... Si bien... Pourtant tu t'éloignes de moi.

"Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux?"

J'hoche la tête, et rapproche encore nos bouches... Le baiser prend des accents désespéré, où on se combat plutôt que s'aimer. Je te hais, il ne faut pas l'oublier, et tes mains, longues et fines, masculines et magnifiques se glissent contre mon torse. Tes lèvres abandonnent les miennes, se glissent dans mon coup, mordent... Jusqu'à m'arracher un soupir de contentement. Mes mains glissent à mon tour sur ton torse, fugacement... Tu m'ôtes mon t-shirt, me regarde... L'envie se fait plus forte lorsque tu t'attaques à mon torse, en retraçant les angles de mes muscles, mes clavicules et ... je m'effondre contre les draps de soie.

Tu me tortures et me rends heureux à la fois. Doucement, je me laisse entraîner dans l'illusion que tu as créée pour moi. Je me prends à croire en ce moment, où nous avons tout oubliés et tout à tenter...

**  
Et jusqu'au son de ma voix, **

tout est intensifié à chaque contact de ta peau contre la mienne... Des murmures m'échappent, tes gestes me grisent... Mes mains tremblent et tentent malgré tout de t'enlever cette chemise noire... A nouveau, un sourire amusé étire tes lèvres, et tu dénudes toi-même ton torse.

**  
Suis je toujours aussi maladroit?**

Ou est-ce seulement à cause de toi et de ta peau contre la mienne... Je t'admire, et -Merlin!- ce que tu es beau...

Ta peau d'une blancheur parfaite, tellement douce sous mes paumes...

Ton torse, aux muscles fins et longs, ta carrure de sportif aristocrate, qui n'en a jamais fait plus qu'il ne devait, un torse parfaitement imberbe... Et à présent, tu offrais à mon regard tes hanches étroitement masculines, serrées par un boxer aussi sombre que ton âme... Tes longues jambes fines et presque féminines...

Ton corps est la plus belle oeuvre d'art qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je me sens rougir comme rarement. Merlin, merci de me l'offrir ne serait-ce que pour cette nuit...

Et tes mains qui reprenaient leur exploration de mon corps, ma bouche qui effleurait la base de ton coup avec cette timidité qui te faisait sourire ironiquement...

Bientôt mon pantalon rejoignit tes affaires, ainsi que mon boxer...

Tes baisers m'avaient fait oublier la plus élémentaire pudeur, et j'aimais passionnément ce que je vivais avec toi... Désespérément, je respirais ton parfum, en me promettant de ne jamais l'oublier...

Tes lèvres remontèrent, recherchant les miennes pour la énième fois... Tes bras s'enroulèrent autour de mes épaules... ton corps se faisait plus pesant sur le mien... Mes yeux se sont ouverts, ont contemplés les tiens... J'ai toujours aimé ton regard couleur ciel d'orage, Malfoy, qui ce soir la exprimait bonheur...

_**  
**_**Et tristesse à la fois  
Tu vois je rêve encore**

En détournant les yeux, que ce qu'on vit n'a rien d'anormal, qu'il s'agit d'amour, pas d'illusions, de promesses d'infini, pas de coup d'un soir...Je préfère fermer les yeux sur la marque que tu portes aux bras droit, et oublier qui nous sommes vraiment, encore un instant... Je suis tellement heureux, dans tes bras, dans cette réalité que tu as créé pour moi...

**  
Mais toi tu penses quoi ? Tu dis rien**

Tu embrases, tu embrasses, me laissant le soin de ponctuer nos respirations de soupirs ou de murmures qui n'ont aucun sens... Me laisser griser par tes mains, devenir accro à ton odeur, à ta douceur calculée, à tout ce que je ressens quand je suis avec toi... A sens unique? Merlin, faites que ça ne soit pas le cas... Ma langue se glisse sur toi pour **Soulager de tes bras douleur et poussière mon ange,** te faire ressentir -même le tiers du bonheur que je ressens- mais tenter de te faire éprouver cette sensation sourde et dévorante.. Me mentir une fois de plus en me disant que c'est ça que tu attends de moi, que tu aimes que je pense à toi de cette manière là... Et électriser ta peau comme tu électrise la mienne, en impliquant doucement à ton membre un mouvement de va et vient...  
**au voleur de ta voix, plier chacune des phalanges  
me suggérer comme ça des yeux ,du bout des doigts**

Te montrer à quel point je t'aime, et que je n'ai pas peur de toi, de la douleur et des autres.. Cette nuit, je me sens de taille à lutter contre le monde entier... Ta voix enfin à mes oreilles résonne, juste le temps pour toi de prononcer mon nom... J'aime cette façon rauque que tu as de le murmurer à mon oreille...

Je réponds par un autre de ces baisers rageurs, j'ai peut-être quand même un peu peur... Pas assez pour te le dire, je n'oublie pas notre haine... Qui fait de nous deux jeunes hommes cons, ou "fiers", les avis sont partagés à ce sujet...

Lentement, j'humidifie tes doigts, que tu finis par glisser en moi... Laisse moi oublier à quel point ça fait mal... Embrasse-moi encore... Et viens. Prends-moi. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on fasse l'amour, alors baise-moi, mens moi, mais fais-le, je t'en supplie, parce que maintenant, pour moi, rien ne compte plus que ce moment avec toi...

**  
Tout bas je rêve encore **

**Penser **

**Plus vite…  
Je peux pas **

**Toi tu dis rien, tu oublies **

**Tu penses à rien, tu souris ?**

Je t'aime, laisse-moi l'illusion que toi aussi.

J'ai mal, dis-moi que lorsque je t'ignorais tu éprouvais ça aussi...

Je gémis, et tes lèvres se serrent... Tes cheveux habituellement si bien plaqués en arrière tombent maintenant sur tes yeux, dansent au rythme saccadé des mouvements de tes hanches contre les miennes... Je t'aime, pardon de ne pouvoir le taire... Je... me perds... sers-moi... Et laisse-moi réduire encore la distance entre ton corps et le mien... Dis-moi que je suis le seul qui compte pour toi, comme tu es l'unique pour moi...

Dis-moi que je survivrai dans ta mémoire bien plus longtemps que toutes les autres conquêtes que tu as eues. Soupire-moi que tu ne pourras plus te passer de moi, qu'on se moquera des autres, des marques, des cicatrices et des bals, que mes amis t'apprécieront et que Ginny me pardonnera... S'il te plait, dis-moi que tout se passera bien, que ton héritage, tu t'en moqueras pour moi, que tu te fous de l'extinction de ton sang que... Tes lèvres intiment aux miennes le silence... Je ferme les yeux...

**Qu'est-ce qu'on est bien, **

**On oublie  
On traverse le haut,**

**Nos bas s'épousent sans lieu sombre  
et toi tu penses quoi ? Tu dis rien...**

Les yeux du survivant s'ouvrirent... Il se redressa, rapidement, semblant chercher quelqu'un, avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Ses épaules se soulevèrent, une fois, deux fois, trois fois...

Où commençaient les rêves? Où s'arrêtait la réalité? Avait-il réellement rêvé? Il devenait fou, c'était sa seule certitude. Fou d'une chimère…

L'inaccessible serpentard avec qui il ne pourrait jamais rien concrétiser. L'ennemi haï durant tout son adolescence, un des derniers porteurs de marque en liberté... le poursuivait chaque nuit depuis... trop longtemps, lui laissant au matin un goût amer dans la bouche...

Celui de l'absence, celui des mensonges par omission, qui lui faisaient dire "Je t'aime" à Ginny et "Je suis heureux" à Ron et Hermione, sourire à la presse et qui commençait à le rendre cynique... -adulte aurait dit Hermione.

Et cette nuit encore, il le savait, il le rejoindrait... Son imaginaire prendraient plus d'importance que la pâle réalité... Il lui avouerait tous les mots qu'il n'oserait jamais lui dire...

Il se ferait promettre la lune la nuit, et au matin se lèverait les pieds bien encrés au sol.. En se disant qu'il ne pourrait pas tomber plus bas.

Il ferait semblant de travailler, et attendrait le soir, où il se rendrait aux galas qu'on organisait encore en l'honneur du héros qu'il était censé être... Où il le verrait, au loin, dans l'ombre, avec à la main un verre de vin couleur sang.

Et peut-être finirait-il par lui reparler... par lui murmurer à l'oreille tous ces mots d'amour et de désir qui le faisait rougir... Ou pas.

Les yeux encore rouges de larme, le survivant s'écroula sur le dos... Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait s'il le faisait?

**  
« Moi je veux bien m'arrêter si tu veux danser.  
Moi je veux bien tout quitter  
Si tu veux bien t'approcher.  
Mais toi tu penses quoi ? »**

Une certitude prit le jeune homme à la gorge. A cela, Draco Malfoy ne dirait rien. Il sourirait ironiquement, et continuerait son chemin. Il penserait à son avenir, à son sang, à l'héritier qu'il devrait encore avoir, avec cette fiancée lointaine qu'il n'avait pas encore voulu rencontrer...

Et il aurait raison, tellement raison... Draco Malfoy ne croirait pas aux illusions... Draco Malfoy ne s'autoriserait jamais le moindre écart... Il était bien trop calculateur pour ça...

Il oublierait... Et il ne dirait rien... Il ne ferait rien...

Le téléphone sonna, et Harry se leva, toussa pour s'éclaircir la voix avant de décrocher.

-"Oui, bonjour mon amour… ... Oui... Ce que j'en pense... C'est... Oui, je le voudrais aussi. Je m'attendais juste à devoir te demander ça à genou... Oui, t'as raison, on s'en fout des conventions... Oui. Moi aussi... A oui la bague... j'irai voir tout à l'heure, d'accord? Je viens de me lever... A tout de suite."

Le survivant raccrocha, et se passa à nouveau la main sur le visage. Seule la réalité des faits comptait... Il grandissait… Cette nuit, elle serait avec lui. Il lui ferait l'amour. Il parlerait du mariage, pour lequel madame Weasley semblait s'impatienter…

Il ressortit d'un tiroir une vieille photo volée d'un annuaire de Poudlard, où figurait le visage pâle et froid d'un jeune homme aux yeux gris. Il la déchira.

"Tu vois... je ne rêve plus."

_Presque plus…_


End file.
